As a result of the increasing popularity of the Internet and the World Wide Web, more and more users stay connected to their Internet service provider, mainly through dial-up modem connections, for durations well exceeding the average holding time for voice calls (3 minutes). During these calls, the call waiting indicator is usually disabled since the tone generated by this feature would disrupt the data stream. Since the Internet session in most cases occupies the only telephone line in the house, the subscriber is neither able to detect nor respond to a call attempt.